Slush
"Take this, ya big meanie!" —'Slush', Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour Slush is the newly-hatched, naive, and inexperienced penguin kid who debuted in Season 2. He took over Krinole's role from Season 1 as the inexperienced character. History ''Toy Island'' Slush debuted in the first episode of Season 2. Here, he is introduced as having only hatched a few months prior, and so he is very innocent, naive, and curious about the world around him. Thus, he is very reckless and often does not think of the results of his actions. This is very apparent in "Daredevil Slush" where he ends up trying to rebel against the others to prove some sort of point. His grandfather Gramps often has to relay his wisdom and teach him lessons about the world. On some occasions, Krinole and Huffy support the lesson, since Mr. Tedy had apparently taught it to Krinole some time in the past. Slush enjoys fishing a lot, as in most episodes he catches a fish for breakfast, only to end up catching Coela in a comical situation. In various episodes, he is seen with Coela exploring the underwater world. In Season 3, Slush retains the same role, except on some occasions he remembers lessons from the last season, and thus makes Gramps proud since he actually remembers the lesson. Generally, he is smarter than in the last season but still has the same personality. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Slush's recklessness shows when he jumps out at Monsieur Bonjour, only to be intercepted by Spirit Bear and kidnapped. In a two-part story arc, Slush runs away from the Island and ends up joining the Triple M Crew as their lieutenant, but he is convinced by the end of the story arc to come back to the Toy Island Crew. Unfortunately, Slush suffered a drastic change for the worse in Season 4. His role is now completely irrelevant to the episodes. Now, he appears in an isolated area with Gramps, and when the camera focuses on them, about once each episode, he asks Gramps a question about the world, and then Gramps answers it. The questions have nothing to do with the episodes, they are never part of the main plot or the focus of an episode, and are included, it seems, only for continuity. Luckily, Slush regained significance in Season 5 where he often participates in the episode action. He plays a role in that as a young kid he either proposes solutions that are illogical, or are actually the right thing to do. When he isn't in the main action he can be seen playing with other kids like Apple Tofu, Vanilla Tofu, Fuzzy, and Lionel. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Slush appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! with as small a role as in Season 4. He continues to appear in isolated areas with Gramps while asking him questions, with the camera focusing on them usually about once per episode. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Slush appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. Once he is rescued in the level "Tundra Trek", he can be summoned from Friend Boxes to aid Krinole on slippery terrain. He can slide along ice and other slippery areas to dash through enemies and small tunnels. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Slush is a playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. He runs faster than average but is also quite lightweight. He is also very slippery when on the ground. His story mode involves him trying to find out who ate the last cookie in the cookie jar. Slush fights by sliding into his opponents and slapping with his arms. His moves combo slightly well. His regular special is Ice Block where he slides an ice block across the stage. His side special is Drill Slide where his beak spins as he slides across the stage. His up special is Jumping Dive where he jumps upwards like he is diving into water, before sliding along the ground. His down special is Icicle Drop where an icicle falls onto the ground in front of him. His Final Smash is Fishing where he tosses various fish he has caught. Slush returns as a playable character in Friends' Kombat II. His moves can combo better than in the last game. He now uses a fishing rod to grab opponents, and it can also be used to grab the ledge. Slush returns as a default playable character in Friends' Kombat: United. He now sidesteps during the duration of Icicle Drop. His fishing rod can no longer be blocked from grabbing the ledge. ''Friends' Hockey'' Slush is a default playable character in Friends' Hockey. As a Speed type character he has exceptional movement speed and gets around the rink very quickly. However, his aiming and power are both lacking. His Power Shot is Ice Slide, where he slides a large ice block into the goalie to knock them out before dashing along the ice into the goal. ''Curtis Ball'' series Slush is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start. He is a default member of Team Krinole. As a Swimmer type character he has excellent Water Speed, and as a young child he has excellent Recovery as well. However, he is lacking in Land Speed, Power, Skill, Attack, and Defense. His special abilities are above average, as his regular special ability is Gramps' Wisdom, where Gramps appears and gives him some good advice, maxing out his Skill for a short period of time. His friend ability is Penguin Slide, where a friend jumps on Slush's back as he slides into the opponents, Stunning those who get in the way. At the end, the friend jumps up for a good shot on goal. Slush returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default player character. He is classified as a Swimmer type, and he has good Water Speed, Dodge, HP, Air Time, and Jump in exchange for low Power, Attack, Defense, and Screen. For his campaign condition, he looks to have fun playing Curtis Ball up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Slush is a default playable character in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Slush is a playable character available from the start in Friends' Racing. As a lightweight character he drives in smaller karts. He gives a slight acceleration and off-road bonus. His personal track is Antsy Arctic, where the racers travel over arctic tundra and either on the large ice floes or below them in the arctic waters. The Slush Cup debuts in this game. ''Friends' Baseball'' Slush appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Cuckoo's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Slush appears in Toy Island Adventures as a hidden playable character. He can be recruited once the player clears the tutorial and talks to him, at which point he will declare his intentions of tagging along to help complete Rosalina's missions. Slush has the ability to swim very quickly, and he can slide on the ground for speedier movement. He also does not lose traction on ice. ''Toy Island Golf'' Slush appears as a default playable character in Toy Island Golf. His maximum drive is 218 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Slush is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as a default player character. He is a Speedy character, giving him good movement speed and team skills but poor shot power. His Special Spike is Arctic Wind, where a freezing gale blows across the opposing field, freezing the opponents, before he strikes the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Slushes are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Their appearance is visibly knitted, and their feathers are emulated by using several stray yarn strands. They also have buttons for eyes. Slush has quick feet and a relatively fast rate of fire but he has low stamina. His weapon is the Ice Shot, which shoots snowballs that can freeze opponents. If it hits a wall, it can create a puddle that can slightly sog characters' Stuffin' Meter. His secondary attack allows him to slide forward on the ground. The Slush amiibo is part of Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle it increases his firing rate further and boosts his Slush Slide so he slides at a blindingly-fast speed. These buffs last for 30 seconds. Slush's special costume is a parka. ''Toy Island Tennis Slush appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Gramps. As a Speed type, he has higher movement speed in exchange for poorer technique. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Slush appears as a Tricky type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports. He has high spin and speed in exchange for low power. As a computer player, he plays as a Loyalist, constantly helping out his team with support. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Antsy Arctic, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Slush was created to fill the niche that Krinole used to have, being the young and naive character. He often does things recklessly without careful planning, resulting in bad consequences. Thus, Gramps tries to teach him as much as he can different life lessons or wisdom, and always emphasizes thinking before doing. Thus, by Season 3, he has learned to slow down and usually thinks before he does things, but there are instances in which he doesn't. His portrayal in Season 4 makes him seem very curious about the world, in a fashion similar to Fuzzy. This is because he is always asking "why" questions about the world. In a way, these two appearances are similar, but in another way they are very different. In Season 5, he is seen to still be childish, but he is not nearly as reckless as he was before. Appearance Slush is a penguin. His backside is black, and his front side is white. His cheeks and areas around his eyes are white, and he has black eyes as well. His feet and beak are orange. Trivia *Since Slush was confirmed to be 6 months old in 2006, then it can be assumed that he was 8 years old at the end of Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters